Our sweet secret
by starleyxx
Summary: Ryoma likes her. She likes him. They are going out but no one knows , Why do they keep it a secret? Find out. Lame summary but plzz read and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: Can you keep a secret?

**Heyy I'm new so reviews plzz Also I hope you like it so enjoy :)**

**Just to let you guys Ryoma n sakuno are 15- 16 making the girl older by like 4 months so yup. They are both in highskool n well Ryoma is a teenager so he will have some trouble controlling his hormones but nothing R-rated so dont worry ;) Also dont know how japanesse school work so im gonna be doing it like how we do it were I live so yeah. Tnxs and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTER**

* * *

**Our Sweet Secret**

**First chapter: Can you keep a secret?**

It was the beginning of fall, but the summer heat had yet to hide from the crisp leaves already falling on the ground. A certain girl who had been admiring the beauty of the sunset had tripped on a stone. Her knees resting in a pile of leaves, her scratched hands, were in a tight fist as she willed herself not to cry. The wind blew sending her auburn locks out of her face exposing tightly shut eyes, a blush across her cheeks, and whit straight teeth biting into soft pale plump lips. At this scene the boy, a couple of feet away, was witnessing

Ryoma had just finished an intense game with his Sempai, Fuji it had ended in a tie because their captain Tezuka interrupted them. Ryoma was now heading home feeling unsatisfied and full adrenaline. As he walked, he noticed how a girl tripped in mid-step and as he walked closer he realised who it was. Ryuzaki-san, he thought to himself, of course only she would trip on an even sidewalk. The wind blew revealing her face, at the sight of her face his breath stopped, and a small blush crept up to his cheek. Noticing his own reaction he willed himself to put on the mask he wore of ever-boredom and walked towards the girl. He kneeled in front of her, apparently the girl was too occupied trying not to cry to notice the boy in front of her. He leaned closer, lifting his hand he caressed her cheek slowly moving to her lips. At this touch, the girl had opened her eyes wide, showing honey colored irises. She was to shock to move, no she could not move for her honey eyes were locked with a golden pair, that pierced her very soul. This intimate moment brought a dark blush to her cheeks. The boy looked at her face and leaned closer. In an instant his lips were connected to hers, the air became still, and none move, it was a simple lip to lip touch. But the boy would not stop there as he saw how the girl did not push him away he leaned in more, moving his lips and soon the girl began to move, as well. By the end of the kiss both had become breathless, the girl was flushed, and he pink lips were a bit swollen. Her gazed that had turned to the floor was lifted by a hand on her chin. Once again she met the golden, cat-like eyes of her long time crush and blushed even more deeply after his words. "Hey, Sakuno can you keep a secret?"


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

**Heyy sorry to have kept you waiting here is the second chapter hope you like it :) Plzzz Review :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own any characters **

* * *

**Our Sweet Secret**

**Second Chapter: Let the games Begin**

They sat in a bench, drinking the Pontas the boy had bought. He was gently prodding the scrapes on the girls knees. Poking them , but he stopped when the girl winced in pain. "Sorry," he murmured and took out some bandages out of his tennis bag. "Why do you have band aids?" asked Sakuno, whose cheeks were starting to loose some of it's red tint from their kiss. " Just in case, you never know when you'll need them." He kneeled in front of her and placed them on her knees, then he took her hands, that were gripping the can and put some band aids were she had scraped her palms. He turned her hand and planted a light kiss on her delicate fingers, making the girl flush madly. He chuckled at her reaction, " Mada mada dane, Sakuno." Ryoma got up, finished his own ponta and threw it at the garbage can five feet away, of course he made it. "Well come on," he told Sakuno holding out his hand for the girl to take. "Wait, I have to throw my can," she ran to throw her's away and when she returned, the boy's hand was still awaiting for hers. Her hand, unsure of her path, shakily made it's way to the boys rougher and warmer hands. Th girls delicate finger entwined with the boys rough ones, it seemed as the space in between his fingers were filled perfectly by the girls, this thought filled the boy with a sense of both joy and pride. He gave their hands a slight squeeze and they began walking.

When they reached the girls house the boy let go of her hand. Before the Sakuno could say goodbye, Ryoma spoke," Sakuno be my girlfriend." It was more of a statement than a question, Sakuno turned around and stared at the boy with eyes wide of shock and red cheecks, "W-wh-what," she was able to stutter out. The boy who had little to no patience grabbed the girl and pushed her to the wall. "Im saying be my girlfriend, Sakuno,mine alone," he them smirked as the girl cheeks became a dark shade of red, he loved seeing the girl so flustered. Through the girls mind their was only one thought,"_Ryoma likes me!," _Outloud she stammered a yes. "Good, Ill pick you up tommorow to go to school." again not a question, an order. He looked at her beautiful eyes then to her full pink lips. He bend down to trap them in a heated kiss, that left both breathless. As the girl opened her door, she heard the boy say," Sakuno lets play a game?" "What game Ryoma-kun" "Lets keep our relationship a secret for now, so it can be more interesting." Sakuno tilted her head thinking about it before a smirk slowly spread through her face, "Ok, Ryoma-kun, Let the games begin and see who wins."


	3. Authors note

I really hate these when I am reading a story, but it is really messed up to leave you hanging. I will not update soon because I have too much work going on and my time management skills are not that great. I will update later on, but i really dont know when. I assure I will update by the middle of June and if its possible sooner. Thanks for your support and i assure you the wait will not be in vain.


	4. I'll definetley win, I will not loose

**Heyy! so Im doing this chapter longer... so hope you like it. Also plzzzz review :) I am soooooo sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy I left you guys waiting so long I hope you are not dissapointed and thanxs for understanding.**

**DISCLAIMER: Idont own any characters**

* * *

**Our Sweet Secret**

**Thrid Chapter: I'll definetley win!... I will not loose!**

It was earlier then usual when the boy woke up. He was standing in front of his room mirror looking at his reflection. To both his parents surprise he had woken up early and whitout needing someone to drag him out of bed. After finishing his breakfast, with a lot of teasing from his father about how he had to get a girlfriend, little did Nanjiro know that his son already had a girlfriend. But he would not tell anyone it was his secret and he was obviously going to win the game since he had issued the challenge. After breakfast he had gone up to his room to get his bag and was now standing in front of his long mirror, the ones that reflected you from head to toe. He was standing in front looking at his reflection. He observed his handsome feautures, his chiseled nose and chin. His big golden cat-like eyes that shone with pride and defiance. The slightly tan skin and his slim yet toned body. A body that had firm muscles from the training he had done since little. Then on those beautiful lips appeared a smirk and the boy said to himself, " Of course I'll win, Sakuno stands no chance with my charming good looks" He chuckled cockily and ran his hand over his dark green tinted hair, got his bag and left to pick up his girlfriend.

Sakuno had also woken up earlier than usual, she wanted to look her best for when her boyfriend came. Her grandmother had left already to get ready for tennis practice. She was sitting in front of her dresser with a big mirror that reflected pale smoothless skin, pink pale plump lips, and her hands moving as she braided her hair into two long tails.. She did not really wear make up but as she grew older her grandmother thought she should dress up know and then so she had bought her a makeup case that was barely used. But from this case Sakuno took out a strawberry flavorued lip gloss she applied some but not too much, just in case Ryoma did not like the flavor. As soon as she finished applying the gloss she heard the doorbell ring. She got her bag and ran down the stairs. Before she opened the door she took in a deep breath and with a smile opened the door to her boyfriend.

The couple walked hand in hand throught the park on their way to school. Sakuno would lightly squeeze Ryoma's hand every ten minutes for she was so nervous, she was not sure what she should talk about. Ryoma on the other hand took great pleasure in seeing his girlfriend as she lightly blushed and chewed on her lower lip. Sakuno was so nervouse that she did not notice those golden cat like eyes linger on her lips far more than it was neccesar. Then suddenly the boy gave Sakuno a light yet firm squeeze that made the girl stop walking and look at the boy. "Come lets sit here" the boy answered the question on the girls eye. The girl followed the boy to a park bench and sat down, by now they were no longer holding hand and the boy was standing up rummaging in his bag looking for something. Sakuno watched quietly ans as she was about to ask what he was looking for, he said "Here it is!." he bent down taking the girls thing and bringing it up a bit. The girl blushed madly as the already short skirt rode even higher, :Ryo...Ryoma-kun what are you doing?" "Dont worry," he looked up at her bright face and gave her a smirk. "Im simply putting a band-aid on your scrape knee." He said this with such an innocent face that only made Sakuno blush more as she noticed that he had done exactly that. "uh okay" she said looking to her left. The boy chuckled lihgtly standing up and taking the girls chin. He tilted it and the girl was now facing hime for a moment he was breathless at the beauty in front of him. Her caramel eyes wide open her cheeks tinted with a rosy color her lips lightly parted as she slowly lost herself in those golde eyers. He looked at her then he met her lips with his . The kiss was soft and swee t but then it grew becoming more passionate. Leaving both teens slightly gasping for air. Ryoma recovered first, his forehead still connected to Sakuno as he chuckled, he moved to her ear and whispered "I'll definitely win," befor standing up. The girl's mind was still dazed from the kiss and the whisper to her ear had made her shiver but her brain began to slowly register the words said by her boyfrined and she looked up surprised to see the boy with his smirk as she frowned and stood up to follow him to school.

It was morning practise and Ryoma had gotten ten laps for arriving late. Sakuno was standing next to her grandmother watching as the boys practised. It was soon time for class toi start and everyone gathered around the coach. Sakuno slightly blushed as she looked at Ryoma and without anyones notice he flashed her a smirk which only made her blush more. Then suddenly Eiji said something that Sakuno did not hear due to her thoughts racing to some minutes ago in the park when Ryoma had..." Uhm sorry Eiji-sempai what did you say?" "I asked 'what happened to you knee" This question only made the girl blush and she quickly anwered that she had fallen down." But where did you get that band-aid? I though we had run out of them at home" asked Sakuno's grandmother. " Yeah also I saw you entering school with Ryoma," said Eiji. Sakuno became flustered since she was not good at lying. At this scene Ryoma inwardly smirked he could not believe his luck, he knew Sakuno would slip up and end up telling everyone that they were dating meaning he would win. What he did not expect was Sakuno's answer, "I found Ryoma-kun at the entrance and he offered me band-aid and since we were heading the same way we just sort of walked together," answered Sakuno making it sound as if that was exactly what had happened. As if thekiss on the park had never happened. Ryoma was surprise at the girls skill in lying without stuttering or blushing which was expected by the boy. 'It seeme this will be harder than I expected' the boy thought. With this answer everyone was dismmised.

As Ryoma walked out of the dressing room he saw that Sakuno was waiting for him. She was staring down so he called her name. She looked up surprised but then her caramels eyes transformed into a look of determination and she declared," Ryoma I will not loose, " as she left leaving the boy bewilder at the girl's determination to not loose. He chuckled once again,'Yeah this will definitely be hard,' he though as walked toward class. Not letting himself think of how hearing Sakuno say his name without honorifics had sent a billion butterflies through his stomach or the fact that he tended to chuckle more often.


	5. Chapter 4: Lunch and Dessert

**HEY:) uhm so I dont know how this chapter came out Im not really sure if it was done properly but I hope you like please review and tell me if im doing something wrong and how I could fix it. I dont mind critiscm so feel free to comment. These chapter have been all about Ryoma and Sakuno but im going to start adding more characters both from the series and from my imagination. Ryoma will have competition so how will he get rid of it while not loosing the game stay tuned to find out. Lol thanxs and hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything **

* * *

**Our Sweet Secret **

**Fourth Chapter: Lunch and Dessert**

It was lunch already and the girl rushed out of her classroom towards her boyfriend's classroom ignoring the yells that Tomo sent her. When she arrived she was dissapointed to find thet her boyfriend was missing. "Uhm excuse me , do you know where Ryoma-kun is?" she asked a boy passing by. The boy was tall with brown hair and bronw eyes that looked nice and warm. The boy blushed lightly and told her that he had left once the bell had rung. Sakuno left deep in thought not noticing the look the boy gave her as she walked away wondering where Ryoma could have gone. 'He is probably in the tennis court or the roof taking a nap' she thought. She opted to go to the roof since it was closer she tightly held the bentos to her chest and walked towards her destination. She was very proud of her bento and wanted to see the look on Ryoma's face when he ate it, she had after all made it with all her love. She smiled as she though of the kiss the boy had given her that morning and a blush crept to her cheeks. She finally reached the door to the roof and opened it. She stepped in and was stunned by the scene she never really went to the roof since she prefered to eat lunch in the cafeteria with all of her friends. She looked around looking for a certain boy and was about to leave when she spotted a figure laying down by the side of the stairs where there was shade and you would miss it if you were not looking hard enough. 'A perfect place to take a nap' she thought. She walked forward and knelt down beside him laying down her bentos on the floor next to him. She watched the boy's face as he slept, his cap was gone since he never wore it during school time. She blushed lightly thinking of how to wake him up, " Ryoma-kun" she shook him lightly but he wouldn't wake up. She thought back to morning practice where she had lied surprisingly well enough for everyone to believe her. She remembered seeing a flash of surprise in Ryoma's eyes but she was not sure if it had been there or if it had been just her imagination. But it had been a look that had made her handsome boyfriend look really cute and she wanted to confirm it so she thought of a way to wake him up that would also show her the expression from earlier or so she hoped.

.

Little to her knowledge the boy was not actually sleeping seeing as he was too busy thinking of Sakuno and how pretty she had smiled when he had picked her up, and her flushed face after the breathtaking kiss in the park. His mind buzzed with the scenes of the morning making him unable to take the nap which was why he had gone to the roof. He heard as the door opened and saw that the girl of his thoughts stepped out and just when she was about to go in he closed his eyes praying that the girl had not seen him with his eyes open. He heard her come close and felt her soft hand touch his arm as she lightly shook him awake but he wouldn't play easy. For a long moment the girl did nothing and he was tempted to open his eyes but the he felt something warm and soft touch his lips and he realized that she was kissing him. At this the boy opened his eyes in surprise as the girl lifted her gaze to see the boy's expression. She was blushing at the bold move but was proud to see the cute expession her boyfriend was making. "Cute," she said. At this comment the boy realized she was talking about him and he was not about to loose to the girl so grabbed her waist pushing her closely so her chest pressed against his and the girl became flustered, "Ry...Ryoma what are you doing" she asked. Ryoma smirked, "payback" as he leaned closer and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. At first Sakuno acted shy but gave in as she felt Ryoma's toungue tease her lower lip and let a small moan leave her mouth. Ryoma smirked knowing the he had won, he pulled back to regain his breath since the girl was also running out of breath he layed back down pulling the girl into an embrace. They layed there for a while regaining their breath and their heart beat. After a while Sakuno stood up and handed Ryoma his bento. "Did you make this?" he asked. Sakuno turned away with a blush and murmered a shy "yes." The boy sat up blushing lightly at the sweet action of his girlfriend. They ate in silence and all through the meal Sakuno was dying to know if Ryoma had liked it or not but before she could asked he leanedd close to her ear and whispered, " Thank you for the meal Sakuno it was delicious." She blushed and was filled with a great joy. Then suddenly Ryoama asked with a smirk,"Where's my dessert?" "Huh.. I didn't do any" she sanswered confused since she didn't expect Ryoma to want any dessert. Ryoma shook his head "Well since you didn't make anything I'll just have you as my dessert. " He said with a smirk causing Sakuno to blush and stutter as Ryoma got closer and locked their lips together. The kiss began sweet but turned rough and the temperature rose higher. Ryoma was leaning on top of her a hand on her waist slowly going down to her thigh hooking it up around his waist while a hand cupped her face so he could kiss her better. Sakuno was blushing madly and could not feel the hand on her thigh since she was so absorbed on the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Then suddenly the door burst open making the two lovers break apart. Ryoma pushed Sakuno farther into the shadow wrapping an arm protectively around her. "Hey Echizen are you here," screamed Horio. "Horio don't be so loud" scolded one of the freshmen trio. "There's no one here I wonder where Echizen is, really did he forget that he promised to help us with our serve" Horio exclaimed. "Well he's not here why don't we got to class since class is about to start" "yeah we dont wantto be late." The trio left without noticing the couple hiding in the shadows. After they had left both Ryoma and Sakuno let out a breath of relief. They sat up and remained silent, Ryoma wanted to ask if Sakuno was alright but waited until her blush faded away. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes." Yeah" she said and laughed, " I was really scared that we were going to be discovered" She smiled at Ryoma and he found himself smiling back. "Well come on lets go or they will get suspicious," said Ryoma. He stood up and extende his hand. Their finger interlaced and Ryoma was satisfied that her hand fit perfectly into his. She smiled and blushed as they walked downstairs their hand linked together.


	6. Chapter 5: My Prince

**Heyy so please leave reviews and I hope you like it. So I will be adding some characters from my head you know so their could be competition for the love of sakuno(they wont be competition for ryoma but you know just obstacles for fun lol;p) I didn't want to use characters from the anime because I feel they have a really strong bond and I dont want to ruin that. Also I am warning you that there wont be many sad scenes because I will cry T_T but there will be some strong scenes. Also ill try to update every week but im very busy lately so imm sorry if I update late. I hope you like it and enjoy :);) not so many fluffy scenes but there will be next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything although I wish I did and all of my respect to Konomi Takeshi. **

* * *

**Our Sweet Secret**

**Chapter Five: My prince**

As the boy entered the already filled class every girl stayed silent and as he passed by without even glancing at them they began to blush madly and squeak about how amazing Ryoma-sama is and how handsome he is. The boy simply ignored the stares and walked to his seat which he immediately regretted seeing the love notes in his desk. 'I have to do something about this, it's getting annoying' he though as he put them away. Horio came up to his friend, since the teacher was still not in the classroom and began reproaching for his absence during lunch. Before the boy could press any further question the teacher came in and Ryoma let a soft sigh escape his lips, happy he wouldn't have to listen to the other boy's annoying voice as he droned on about something, Ryoma didn't really know what since he never payed any attention. He had the rest of the afternoon to catch up on his sleep, but strangely enough he didn't want to nap. Instead his mind wandered back to a certain girl. Well to be more precise the only girl he thought about, apart from his mother and cousin. He unconsciously touched his lips, as he thought of her flushed face and the way she panted after their make-out session. He wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was and had kissed other girls even dated some, but never had he felt anything special for any of them. However Sakuno was different, every time he thought of her his mood would improve, seeing her smiling face made his heart beat faster than usual. Ryoma only felt this way when he played an extremely good tennis game. He thought of her long auburn hair and wanted to run his fingers through her soft looking locks. Abruptly he stopped his trail of though and realized what he was doing, he was thinking about something other than tennis, family, ponta,or Karupin. He looked down seeing the love letters left in his desk. Ryoma had a bright idea, a way to make all these love letters less annoying. He smirked evilly at his plan.

At this poin of the year the teacher was a bit surprised when Ryoma had not already fallen asleep but before he had gotten his hopes that the boy might actually particpate in class he realised the boy was lost in thought, clearly not paying attention. The poor teacher let a sigh of resignation and went on with the lesson.

Unkown to Ryoma a girl with short light brown hair and big hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses was intently watching him. Usually Ryoma was very observant and would have noticed the stare answering it with a cold stare of hiw own, but he was too absorbed in his thoughts. The girl was surprised to see so many expressions displayed on the boy's face, but blushed as she thought 'My prince must have a very important tennis match today.' With that tought she looked away thinking about the words she would tell the boy later on the afternoon. Writing a letter was simple but facing him while declaring her love was going to be a bit difficult.

The afternoon couldn't come sooner, thought Ryoma. He was currently playing a match against his sempai and best friend, although he would not admit it, Momo-chan sempai. He tried to appear as if he was concentrating really hard in the game but was actually wondering about how he would bring up the bait so his plan could work. Then suddenly like an answer to Ryoma's thoughts Momo sempai made the perfect open for his plan to begin. As Momo sempai catched the ball and walked toward the bench where his water lay, "Whats wrong Ryoma? You seem kind of distracted?" he questioned and then just for the fun of it he added, "Is it a girl?," he teased his junior. They walked towards the fence where Sakuno and Tomo-chan stood, once they were in hearing range Ryoma surpsried his sempai by answering the question he would usually ignor. "Yes it is,", this made Momo-chan stop in his track before he turned around Ryoma made sure Sakuno was listening by locking eyes with her, it was fast but it was enough to see a pink blush spread through her cheeks assuring him that she had heard. On cue Tomoka asked in her annoying voice, "What is, Ryoma-sama?" while Momo-chan sputtered, "wh-wh-what did you say. Am I hearing correctly? Is the great Ryoma actuall taking an interest on a girl for the first time?" When Sakuno heard she blushed as she recalled the moment the two passed together and knew Ryoma was not as dense as everyone though he was. "Not like that Momo-sempai its just another annoying love letter, Im supposed to meet her after practise." he stated dully. "WHAT!" screamed Tomoka, "Ryoma-sama you can't go, if you go you'll hurt Sakuno's feelings" Ryoma was shocked and for a moment thought that she had found out but appearantly it was just her big mouth. "Mou Tomo-chan stop it! Me and Ryoma are not like that" she said this as she looked to the floos sure that they would be able to tell she was lying. "Well im going to change, I don't want to be late, Im supposed to meet her by the side of the library," he stated as he walked towards the locker room. Hearing this Momo-chan came up with a plan and called all the other Seigaku regulars and all of them agreed that they should help Echizen in getting a girlfriend, too bad they didn't know that he already had one. Fuji was getting his camera and Inui was sharpening his pencil in order to jott down all the new information he would get. Tomo-chan demanded that she accompany them and when they invited Sakuno to come along she dissmissed them by saying she had to do something. Sakuno walked away leaving the regulars all hyped up with the idea of messing with the love life of their youngest team member. 'Why had Ryoma gone?' She asked herself why he has gone to the meeting place if he would usually just ignore the letters, she had seen him throw them out without even opening them. As she wondered about this her feet brought her to the library, she was not sure what to do in this situation but one thing was clear. She would not let anyone take away her prince. She walked to the side and made sure ti hise properly.

On the outside stood a bored Ryoma staring into a stuttering girl, "Uhm Ryoma-sama I did'nt think you were coming." said the girl, " Would you prefer if I hadnt come?" he asked monotonuesly "No I..uhm I.." On the sideline Ryoma could dee the Seigaku regualr, how Momo-sempai had his hand over Tomoka's mouth in order to keep her quite, Inui writing down notes, and Fuji reading his camera for the perfect picture. Momo-sempai shook his head and whispered " That Echizen all lucky with theladies and being all rude. "Ne, ochibi make a move already" said Eiji, " Quiet Eiji or they'll hear us" scolded Oishi. "Fsshh" agreed Kaidoh. Ryoma could see all of his sempai even his captain, Tezuka but ther was no sign of a ceratin pig tail girl. He frowned, so his plan had not work, he returned his attention to the girl infront of him. " so uhm what am trying to say is that uhm Ryoma-sama I,,, I,, lik" Before she could finish her sentence Sakuno came in running panting slightly she said, "Ryoma-kun your dad called and said your mother was hospilatized we should go come on" She walked up to him and whitout waiting for a reply she grabbed his hand and they walked away but not before Sakuno gave a cold glare to the girl, Ryoma was surprised at what his girlfriend had done, he obiously knew that the thing about his mom was a lie since his dad didn't have Sakuno's number but what surprised him the most was the cold glare sent to the unknow girl who was about confess to him. Ryoma was utterly shocked as they walked away, the seaigaku regulars were just as flabbergasted as Ryoma and didnt know what to do and some of the, mostly Oishi, began to worry about Ryoma's mom's health. Only Tezuka, Fuji and Inui knew that it had been a lie arriving at the same conclusion as the young boy but they wondered why Sakuno had lied.

They kept walking until they were close to the main gates and Sakuno suddenly stopped, she let go of Ryoma's hand and stood in front of her, she bowed and apoligised, "Im so sorry Ryoma, Ilied your mom is fine." " I know," "I understand if your mad wait what you know how?" she asked puzzled by his answer. " Well I think I know when my girlfriend is lying especially when she gives such a bad lie" he smirked as pulled her closer giving her a small peck on her soft lips and murmered, "Mada mada dane, Sakuno" She blushe as her name left his lips, " Mou Ryoma-kun I can't let any girl steal away my prince." as she said this she blushed at the worda that had left her mouth. Ryoma smirked, so his plan had worked, " So Im your prince" he whispered into her ear. Sakuno shivered and felt Ryoma's lips trail down onto her own. He gave her a long and sweet kiss, "Shall we go my princces?" he wrapped their hands together, " Yeah," she smiled. The smile almost gave him a heart attack and he knew the trouble had been worth it, he reciprocated with one of his own rare smiles an they walked away from school.

The mysterious shadow had witnessed the scene shared between the young lovers and he gripped his fist in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7: You are mine

**HEYYYY :) LOL SOOOORRRRRYYYY for updating so late its just I was busy with hw that I handt done, procastinating is a horrible thing lol. So im happy that im writing again, I will update sooner since my schedule is not as busy, YAY! lmao so I hope you guys like it and it is very short but dont worry the next will be longer and with much more drama lol this was rushed so I hope you like it and I will update much sooner by like monday or tuesday. So uhm enjoy and review so I can now what you are thinking and how I might be able to please you lol/ Im in such a gooood mood :)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how happy I am I still dont own it. Lol**

* * *

**Our Sweet Secret**

**Chapter Six: You are mine**

They were standing in front of her door and as she turned around to say her goodbye's, her lips were captured by his. The kiss was sweet and slow but it did not last long enough for her satisfaction, not like she would ever admit it. "Sakuno," he whispered into her ear making her spine tingle and she shivered slightly, " yes Ryo-" but before she could finish her question her lips were recaptured. This kiss was different than before, it was more heated and Sakuno's knees wobbled as his toungue lightly touched her lower lip. She could not escape as his scent invaded her mind and soon she could not think of anything but him. Ryoma of course, sensing that she had let her defense down leaned in pushing her to the door, making it easier to support her due to the fact the her legs had turned to jelly. The kiss was not only affecting Sakuno but Ryoma as well, he had to remember the purpose of the kiss, ' but it would be so sweet to just let go'. One hand cupped her chin pulling it back agiants the door, braking the kiss, she let out a gasp of surprise, before she copuld protest or escape his lips locked onto her neck. Sakuno was shocked to say the least, she was having the best kiss of her whole life and now those warm lips were gone, latched onto her neck. Not that it didnt feel good but she was really confused about what Ryoma was doing. A moment later he let go and looked at his masterpiece, the girls face was flushed, her chest rose as she took in deep breaths to regain air into her lungs, her hair was dishveled and some locks had escaped her braids. Finally as her head rested on the the door exposing her slender neck he could see a red mark, it was a contrast to her smooth creamy skin. He smirked and felt proud that he was the one to cause such a reaction from the usually shy girl.' This way everyone will know you belong only to me, Sakuno'. Before the girl could recover he began walking away and as he turned he said, "I'll pick you up at 2:00 on staurday, wear something cute" he smirked and kept on walking. "Huh!? Did he just ask me out on a date?" she thought out loud and with a deep blush went inside.

It didn't take long for Sakuno to realize what the angry red mark on her neck was from and she blushed madly at the thought of Ryoma doing such a thing. She had been so scared that it would not go away, so she decided to do some research in the interenet. This however only made things worse when she found out that it would last at least two weeks, depending on the color and this one looked pretty dark. She looked at her clock, her grandma would be home soon so she hurried to the bathroom sink were all her grandmother's makeup kit sat. She fumbled around looking for a certain cosmetic,"Aha!" she exclaimed as she found theconcealer, she took it to her room and stood in front of her mirror. She knew she could apply it there without trouble because her grandmother had long since stop wearing makeup. Carefully she applied the content of the bottle into her neck making sure to do as the girl in the videos had shown her, 'Thank god they had similar skin tone' thought Sakuno. Just as she put the bottle away and opened a book her grandmother came in. "Sakuno I'm home, dinner's on the table" " Are you not going to eat with me?" she asked. " Sorry sweetie but im tired so im going to take a shower and go to bed" Sakuno sighed in relief and went downstairs to eat dinner, tommorow Ryoma was going to get it and she would not let himm of the hook so easy. Ryoma had just gotten out of the shower when he sneezed, "I better hurry or I might catch a cold"

The next morning Sakuno had woken up late with enough time to apply the concealer, but she wax not able to eat breakfast. The bento's for the day already packed in her bag as she came out running to find Ryoma waiting outside, "Sorry Ryoma-kun, I thought you had left." He smirked and grabbed my wrist pushing me towardshim and giving me a tap on my lips, " I would not leave my girlfrien behind," as he said this a rosey color titnted her cheecks. "Mou Ryoma don't do that" she said. "What kiss my girlfriend, why not/" but as he leaned in she put her hand in front of her lipe blocking them from Ryoma. Ryoma was shocked she had not one that ever, did she not enjoy kissing him as much as he enjoyed kissing her. "What are you doing?" The girl turned her head and said" I'm mad." she tipped her neck pointing at the bit mark hidden by makeup, "because of this. Ryoma-kun you shpuld not do something like that to me." Ryoma let out a silent sigh of relief so there was nothig wrong with his kisses. "Yeah I noticed that you covered it, but why?" "WHY!? Ryoma-kun you can't just put something like that on me, people would see it and might misunderstad." "Thats why I did it so everyone could know that you are mine." The girl was shocked by his answer and a blush crept up to her cheecks, " Ryoma-kun is also mine" she said this as she turned around and stood on her tippitoes, leaned in and kissed Ryoma on his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and Ryoma was happy that the girl felt the same way as him. The broke apart, "Yeah, lets go or we are definetly going to be late" They held hands ad they ran to school with only three minutes left for the school bell to ring.


	8. Chapter 8: Doubts

**Heeeyyyyyyyyy :) lol so Im so sorryy for updating late again you probebly want to kill me already but please dont this time for sure the next update will come sooner. So yeah I hope you guys like this chapter :) I really apoligize its just my life is like not going according to plan but oh well :/ no worries do :) so I hope you guys like it and comment, you guys make me smile always. Also I do want to make the chapters long but not so much that it feels all mushed up.**

**I also want to thank everyone that leaves reviews, I love you guy soooooooooo much ;)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the crazy story lol.**

* * *

**Our Sweet Secret**

**Chapetr 8: Doubts**

The boy had been lucky that his teacher had picked that day to be late since he was able to get to class without receiving any punishment. However his girlfriend had gotten in trouble and had to stay afterschool," Ryoma-kun I already told you, you don't have to wait for me," argued the girl at lunch seeing that her borfriend wanted to wait for her, "I don't want to ruin your weekend by making you stay afterschool." " I have practice, we finish at the same time," he leaned closer and Sakuno thought he was going to kiss her so she closed her eyes expecting to feel his lips on her. Ryoma seeing this smirked and whispered in her ear, "I could not think of any better way to spend it" Sakuno blushed and the color intensified as she felt his teeth bite her ear lobe, this caused Sakuno to squeek, "Ryo-ryo-ryoma" she began to protest as his lips trvaled from her ear to her lips to her neck, whe he stopped an started sucking a spot that made Sakuno moan. As Sakuno realised what she had done she pushed him away, "I wont let you do that again Ryoma-kun." "Do what?" he asked innocently. Sakuno pouted, at this sight Ryoma's heart began thumping and he grabbed her from her waist closing the space she had created. "How do you expect me not to mark you when you make such a cute face," and before the girl could sputter an answer there lips were locked in a heated kiss. Then suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, they reluctantly seperated and walked back to class unaware of the events that awaited them in the after noon.

Sakuno sighed she was finally done with detention and she could go home, the idea of seeing her boyfriend immediately brightened her mood. As she was leaving the school to meet up with her boyfriend at the courts a boy suddenly came into view, blocking her path. She looke up surprised at the boys action,"Uhmm Sakuno-chan can I talk to you?" "Oh..ok" she answered they moved to the side. While he struggled with word Sakuno watched the boy, he was slightly taller than Ryoma, but not as welt build as her boyfriend had become after a lot of trainig and working out. She would never admit but she enjoys watching his muscles flex and when his shirt would ride up exposing the six pack the boy had. She blushed a bit and chastited herself for thinking naughty things. The boy noticed the girls blush and took that as a encouragement, "So uhm my name is Takumi and I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend?" Sakuno stared at him unsure of what they boy had just said as the question sunked in she realised what had just happened 'I was just confessed to?' 'What do I say?' 'Will Ryoma get mad?' all these question passed trough her mind while another part looked the boy over, he had short brown hair that complimented his face and his eyes where dark brown, the smile on his lips made him look kind and warm. Sakuno mentally shook her head 'No Sakuno you are going out with Ryoma'. Before she could answer she was interrupted, "I know you like Ryoma, but just give me a chance to show you how I am much better than him." Sakuno was shocked, she did not know what to say, "If you know I have feelings for him whyare you asking me out?" He turned, looking away an expression of anger replaced his smile, "I saw you together the other day," Sakuno's eyes widened. "I won't judge you because I know this is not your fault, Echizen probably uses your feelings towards him to get what he wants" "No your wrong Ry-" "Sakuno if you say yes i'll show what a real relatinship is, we wont have to hide, you would not have to lie to your friends," he turned with a smile stepping closer to Sakuno holding bothe her hands, he brought the to his lips giving it a small kiss, "I would make you the happier than Echizen" Sakuno was scocked to say the least she wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that Ryoma did like her and that she was happy with their relationship ut no word came out because deep inside there was a small bud of worry, and with Takumi's words it began growing and growing 'What if he's right? What if Ryoma doesn't like her and he is just playing with her? Was he embarresed of her?' . Before she could ask herself more questions a voice too familiar interrupted them, "I'd like to see you try that Takumi" Sakunos eyes widened ant turned around to see Ryoma smirking. 'Why is he smirking doe he not care that someone might take me away? Does he really not like me as much as I thought' Takumi slowly let go of Sakuno's hands. "I know I could make her happier than you, so watch as I steal her from you" Ryoma walked closer grabbing the silent girl's hand "Mada mada dane Takumi" he stated cooly before walking away with a quiet Sakuno. " This isn't over Echizen!" Takumi shouted at the reatreating figures, "Ill await your answer Sakuno-chan"

They walked in silence on their way home until they reached their bench at the park Ryoma stopped to get a ponta while Sakuno sat down. Once Ryoma took a big gulp he stared at Sakuno accusingly "Why did you let him touch you?" he asked and before he couls ask again he notcied Sakuno crying. " What? Why are you crying? Sakuno are you alright" his anger was replaced by worry as he knelt in fron of her wiping the tear away as more flowed out. "Ryoma-kun I want to break up" Ryoma was confused ' What is she saying?' his mind could not process what she had just said then he became angry 'Was she really leaving him for that guy? Why would she chose that guy instead of himself? He was better looking and smarter' then suddenly he became sad 'I thought she liked me because I sure as hell like her, maybe a little too much'. All these feeling were displayed through his eyes and Sakuno watched as his golden eyes turned from angry to sadness, "Why?" he asked in a small voice. Sakuno began crying more and all the questions and doubts she had left her mouth, "Because Ryoma-kun doesn't like me. You are just playing with my feelings and I don't want to fall for you even more because it's going to hurt more when you get bored of me and then throw me away. Even when he was touching me Ryoma-kun only smirked, you don't care about me" She couldnt finish her accusation because she started sobbing. Ryoma was relieved, 'So she does like me' he smiled all his doubts were erased, he knew the girl like him just as much as he liked her. Now all he had to do was clear things up with Sakuno. This however was a challenge since he had never dealt with a crying girl. As Sakuno sobbed and tears streamed down her cheecks she felt hands on her cheecks she opened her eyes to find Ryoma extremely close, his golden eyes held her captive and she slowly closed them as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was like no other, it held all the feelings that Ryoma had for Sakuno. "Dummy Sakuno," he whispered against her lips, "How could I not like you, you are the only one that makes my heart beat faster, the only one that can make me blush, the only one that takes away my breath whenever I see your smile. Sakuno I think" he paused looking straight at her, "I think I love you." Sakuno stopped crying all-together and her stained cheecks flushed as she threw herself at Ryoma hugging him and smiling while tears began to fall again, this time out of happines. Ryoma was blushing at the fact that he had said that outloud and was glad she could not see his face, "I love Ryoma too," whispered Sakuno into Ryoma's ear, making him blush more. They looked at each other and Sakuno smiled as tears fell, Ryomas heart skipped a beat and his blush increased, "Why are you crying again?" he asked embarresed, "They are tear of happiness"Sakuno said as she leaned in and kissed a surprised Ryoma. "Im happy that Ryoma loves me" The boy at this point was vefy flustered, there foreheads resting against each other, Ryoma looked into her caramel eyes and almost lost himself in them "I love you Sakuno I will say it as many time as you need, you are the one and only" Ryoma smiled, a rare sight and Sakuno was happy that the smile was only for her. He kissed her softly and took her hand in couple once again walked home again in silence, their fingers interwined and they walked home, each with a blush adorning their faces.


End file.
